


You Belong To Me

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Vamplock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character Turned Into Vampire, John in Denial About His Sexuality, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Sexy Times, Vampire Sex, Vamplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a vampire that has been looking for a mate for over 1000 years, he unexpectedly finds one in the form of an ex-Army Doctor named John Watson.<br/>As a vampire, he has a natural instinct of possessiveness but how will John feel when Sherlock chases away anyone who threatens to take him from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing A Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a one-shot vamp!lock for sleeping_lion7 on LJ. But it became two chapters and there's a possible fourth in the future xxxx
> 
> P.S I love this tag "John in Denial About His Sexuality" hahaha. I wonder what Steven and Mark would say ;) xxxxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides to test a theory about John.  
> Unfortunately, as usual, the younger man is less than subtle about it.  
> But will he get what he's hoping for or will he scare his doctor away for good?
> 
> Italic - Telepathic Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some manipulative Sherlock and a shower blow job ;) xxxx

"That's the fifth girlfriend you've scared away, Sherlock. What is wrong with you?"

"She's dull and stupid." Sherlock replies, plucking the strings on his violin.

"Oh God, you are such a child. Not everyone has the brain capacity as intellectual as yours, ya know."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, Sherlock! If you don't stop being so childish then I'll be forced to move out." John replies, heading to the kitchen.

In a flash, Sherlock moves from his chair and pins John against the wall.

"How did you move so fast. That's not possible. Ow, you're really strong, Sherlock." John cries, struggling to escape from Sherlock's tight hold.

"John, look at me. Look in my eyes." Sherlock growls in a low voice.

John tries to avoid Sherlock's eyes but he can't and obeys.

"You're not going to leave me. You want to stay here, with me."

"Yeah, of course I do. I want to stay here with you."

"Good." Sherlock replies softly, letting go of John.

John makes his way into the kitchen.

"Tea?" John asks, boiling the kettle.

"No, thank you." Sherlock replies, plucking the strings of his violin again.

"So are you going to eat anything? What about Angelo's tonight, I know you like it there?"

"I don't eat, you know that, John. But yes, Angelo's sounds nice."

"Alright then, it's a date." John smiles, pouring the water into the mugs.

"Really?" Sherlock asks, stopping plucking his violin.

"Well, purely in a sense of friendship, of course."

"Well, it's a date then."

"Christ, Sherlock. When did you sneak in here?" John jumps as Sherlock is now only two feet away from him.

"I don't sneak, John." Sherlock smiles, snatching up the hot mug off the side.

"Be careful, Sherlock. You could bloody scold yourself. And of course you don't sneak. You pounce, like a cat, right?" John jokes, grabbing his own mug off the side.

"No, I am graceful, like a cat." Sherlock grins, knocking John slightly but enough to make him tumble before catching him with one arm and John's mug with the other.

Sherlock holds him in a dip position and places the mug back on the side. "You see?" He grins wider and then slowly pulls John back upright.

He can hear John's pulse rising but can't be sure if it's from adrenaline or something more deeper. He leaves his hand on the small of John's back and John is aware that the younger man is purposely invading his space.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John rasps, still shocked from what's just happened.

"Testing a theory."

"Sherlock, I am not your guinea pig. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book until we are ready to leave." John replies, moving away from Sherlock slowly.

"John." Sherlock says, grabbing the doctor's arm as he passes. "Tell me you love me." He continues, staring into John's eyes.

"I ... I can't, Sherlock. I'm sorry." John replies sadly, pulling out of Sherlock's grasp.

_You can't trick him into loving you, Sherlock._

_How many times have I told you not to use telepathy on me, Mycroft._

_Your powers are incredibly strong, dear brother. It's hard not to sense them. You're giving too much of your ability off, it will get you noticed._

_I said stop it, Mycroft!_

_Fine, I'll go now. But remember, you can't manipulate him. If he loves you then he will tell you, otherwise it won't happen. Now, behave._

_I will. Now get out of my mind._

_Good luck, little brother._

"Sherlock! Are you bloody deaf? I've been shouting you for five minutes. Where is your head at?" John exclaims, walking back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What's wrong?"

" I just wondered if seven o'clock was okay, for Angelo's?"

"Yes, perfect."

"Alright then. I'm going to go for a shower."

"Okay." Sherlock replies, grabbing his drink and lying on the couch.

A few minutes later he hears the shower turn on and walks slowly to the bathroom.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?!" John exclaims as Sherlock strips and steps into the shower with John.

"John, we can shower together. We live together, it's perfectly okay." Sherlock replies, forcing John to look at him once more.

"But, Sherlock ..."

"I know you have feelings for me, John. I can sense it. But I need you to tell me what they are."

"Sherlock. I'm straight, you know that, right?"

"Why isn't it working?" Sherlock growls, pinning John against the shower wall.

"Why is what not working?" John asks, once again struggling under Sherlock's grip.

"You should be doing as I say." Sherlock continues to growl frustratedly.

"What? Listen, Sherlock, I know I let you get away with a lot but come on, this is taking the piss."

"No! You have to love me, you have to." Sherlock half growls and half cries, shaking John violently.

"Sherlock! You're actually starting to hurt me now! Let go!" John shouts, now furiously struggling against Sherlock's tight grip.

"John, listen to me. You have to. I can't make you but you have to please. I've been waiting over a thousand years for you. Say it!" Sherlock cries, slamming John hard against the wall on the last sentence.

"What are you talking about, Sherlock. You're mad!" John cries back, tears now running down his cheeks.

"Oh, John. My dear John. What have I done to you?" Sherlock's voice softens and his grip lessens.

John stares at the younger man; he looks scared and vulnerable. Not like the man he was just moments ago and it's actually breaking John's heart.

"Sherlock. Look at me. Tell me what's wrong. I can help you, I promise." John replies gently, lifting Sherlock's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"You can't help me. You wouldn't understand." Sherlock whispers sadly, letting go of John and stepping backwards.

"Try me, Sherlock." John replies, stepping closer to Sherlock, all thoughts of how he's naked and in the shower with his flat mate forgotten.

"Your scent, it's like a drug to me. It's so intoxicating. I can smell you from another room."

"Well, I'm sorry." John replies shyly, stepping away from the detective.

"No, don't be. It's amazing." Sherlock says softly, dragging John into his arms then running his hands over the doctor's chest and arms.

"Oh, um, thanks." John blushes, feeling self-conscious under Sherlock's wandering gaze.

Any sane person would have thrown their same-sex roommate out of the bathroom and been completely angry but surprisingly John doesn't mind being scrutinized by Sherlock's gaze, he's actually thankful that someone appreciates his body.

"I'm making you uncomfortable." It's a statement more than a question and causes the younger man to move his hands off of John.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's ... nice." John smiles sweetly, letting his own eyes wander over Sherlock's body.

"So, you like what you see?" Sherlock quirks an eyebrow at John's eye wandering.

John blushes again and decides to look at the ceiling.

Sherlock uses this moment to grab one of John's hands and direct it to his chest. John jumps at the contact but doesn't pull away.

"You don't have to feel anything for me. I won't get angry, again. I'll just have to live with that knowledge."

"You said you've waited over a thousand years for me, what did you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to." John replies, pulling his hand away.

"No. Please." Sherlock cries, dragging John flush against him.

Something stirs inside John and Sherlock picks it up immediately.

"Can I kiss you?" Sherlock blurts out suddenly, eyeing John carefully.

"Well ..."

Sherlock takes this as a yes and pulls John's face closer to his own, kissing him fiercely.

After the initial shock, John involuntarily moans into Sherlock's mouth.

Everything inside him is telling him to pull away because this is a man and he's straight but his sexual biology is thoroughly enjoying the kiss. He begins to realise that it's the best kiss he's ever experienced and Sherlock seems to know what he likes. The younger man uses his tongue to probe every part of John's mouth while gently stroking his arm and hair.

Before John can stop himself, his left hand tangles itself in Sherlock's damp curls while his right strokes his lower back. Eventually, he pulls away, breathless.

"Wow." He replies simply, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled into all directions.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was amazing." John smiles, continuing to play with Sherlock's hair.

"Did you feel like you had to reciprocate? Did you like it?" Sherlock asks nervously, letting go of John's hair.

"No. I mean at first my brain was screaming to stop but then I liked it and didn't want it to stop."

"So, it was good for you then?"

"It was fantastic, probably the best kiss I've ever had. How did you know what I liked?"

"Now that's the difficult thing. I'm ... I'm a vampire." Sherlock whispers softly, moving to the other side of the shower.

"A vampire? Like Twilight?"

"No, not like fucking Twilight!" Sherlock growls, stepping into John's personal space again.

There was no hiding the skip of John's heartbeat at the proximity of the vampire then.

"Sorry. So what then?"

"I can use telepathy to communicate with other vampires and read minds, like yours. I can also manipulate people's thoughts with it ..."

"Wait what, is that what you did to me before? You manipulated my thoughts?!"

"John, I'm sorry. But I ... need you. I didn't want to lose you. I ... I love you."

"What? Of course, that's what all that was about before." John replies, referring to the earlier episode in the shower.

"Yes. I want you so much. It's like my body reacts whenever you walk in the room."

"Excuse me."

"Not like that. I mean, it's like I have a heart again. A heart that only seems to be present when you're around."

"Wow. That has to be the weirdest yet most romantic thing I've ever heard. Now I know what it feels like for a woman to hear something like that."

"Please, John, let me claim you."

"Let you ... what?" John looks puzzled at Sherlock's words.

"Claim you. Make you my partner. It's just a bite and we can be together."

"Wait, you have to bite me?"

"Yes, I promise we can do it however you want. It doesn't have to be a straight bite, I could do it while we're having intercourse ..."

"Sherlock, stop. Intercourse? Biting? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm a vampire. So is Mycroft. And we spend our whole lives trying to find a mate, someone we can connect with and love. It's just like humans but we turn our mate into a vampire."

"Hold on, Mycroft is a vampire too? So is that why Lestrade has been acting weird?"

"Well, yes. He and Mycroft are ... together now. Mycroft is wanting to turn him soon."

"I love how everyone else knows about vampires before I do and I'm living with one?!" John exclaims, moving away from Sherlock again.

"Ssh, John. Not everyone knows. I haven't told Mrs Hudson yet. I know it sounds selfish but I had to be sure you wouldn't leave me if I told you. I'm sorry." Sherlock cries, looking hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. It's okay. I won't leave you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you'll let me claim you?"

"Soon. Just let me process all of this first, okay?"

"Do you want me to leave then?" Sherlock asks, stepping out of the shower.

"I guess you can stay. I really don't mind." John smiles, holding out a hand for Sherlock to take.

Sherlock takes his hand and drags John into him, kissing him passionately while running his hands all over John's body.

"You're really good with your tongue." John moans when Sherlock moves to his neck, gently licking and sucking.

"You should let me work on other areas." Sherlock grins into his neck, causing John to moan louder as images of the amazing things Sherlock can do run through his mind at a hundred miles an hour.

Sherlock reads what he's thinking and drops to his knees.

"Sherlock, what are you ... Oh God, Sherlock." John groans as Sherlock takes his cock in his mouth and does some delightful things with his tongue before gently adding teeth.

John slams his hands onto the wall to steady himself, his orgasm coming quicker than he'd like it too.

"Sherlock. I ... Sherlock!" John screams as the orgasm rips through his body.

"So perfect." Sherlock smiles, standing up and watching John's features; flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide and teeth biting his bottom lip. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Mm." John murmurs, still trying to compose himself.

"You okay?" Sherlock asks, looking concerned.

"That ... Wow." John pants, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I don't think I can do dinner though, I'm spent."

"Give me ten minutes. I'll get dressed and then get something to go. Angelo won't mind."

"That would be great ... sweetheart." John sighs, collapsing to the floor.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Sherlock asks, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

"Well, we are a couple, aren't we?" John smiles softly.

"I guess we are, I'll be right back, mi amor hermoso."

"Yo tambiénte amo, mi amor hermoso." John replies, smiling warmly.

"You speak Spanish?"

"I travelled a lot, being a very good Army doctor."

"I think Mycroft could warm to you." Sherlock winks before he heads of to his bedroom.

John smiles in relief, maybe this relationship won't be as bad as he first made out. 


	2. Going Through Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will John really take Sherlock up on his offer to claim him as his mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two and this is where the major warnings start xxxxxx

Five minutes later, the front door closes and John finally gets up, deciding that things need to be sorted.

He grabs his and Sherlock's clothes, dropping them in the wash basket on his way to his room. He dresses quickly and starts to tidy his room, after all he doesn't know if they'll have sex in his or Sherlock's room.

After satisfying himself that the room is as tidy as it will get, he moves to the living room to try and organise Sherlock's mess.

He clears away the two mugs of tea and washes the pots, thankful that Sherlock hasn't been experimenting this week. Once he's created some order, he moves to Sherlock's chair and looks at the violin sat on it.

He picks it and the bow up gently and seats himself in the chair. Trying to remember the violin lessons he had as a kid, he slowly drags the bow across the strings, closing his eyes as he gets lost in the music.

As he continues to play, Sherlock walks through the door; the younger man stops and leans on the doorframe, taking in the sight of John so relaxed and focused. After a few moments, he moves and climbs on the table behind John. He places his hands on the back of the chair to steady himself and leans into John's left shoulder, softly kissing his neck. The doctor murmurs but doesn't cease playing until the vampire starts to nip his neck and John loses his focus, loosening his grip on the violin. Sherlock gently takes it and the bow from John's hands and continues to nibble at his neck, careful not to break the skin. John drags the vampire over his shoulder so he's straddling John's lap and he kisses the vampire forcefully.

Sherlock moans into John's mouth, grinding his hips into John's. This time John moans and pulls Sherlock's hair hard enough to hurt but Sherlock just moans again and carefully nips the doctor's bottom lip.

"Sherlock, I think we should finish this in the bedroom."

"You're ready?" Sherlock asks shocked, eyeing John carefully.

"Well, I'm nervous obviously but I want this. If I'm being honest, it's always been you. I'd always drop everything to help you. I guess we both scared off my girlfriends. Well, you did most of the work but I didn't stop you either."

"I'll be gentle, I promise you. I don't want to hurt you." Sherlock says, standing up to give the doctor space.

"I know you don't, now let's stop all this chatting and get going." John smiles, grabbing Sherlock's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

John lies down on the bed and again that self-consciousness comes back at the thought of how ugly his body is compared to Sherlock's.

Sherlock senses his worry and lies down next to him, pulling off his jumper and shirt in one.

He stares at John's chest for a few moments before running his hands over it and replying; "You are so beautiful, John. And you'll make a very beautiful vampire too, I can't wait to turn you, my love."

John smiles in appreciation and starts to unbutton Sherlock's shirt, taking in the stark white skin and well toned chest.

"Can we take it slow?" John suddenly asks, not completely sure _why_ he asked that question first. "And, will it hurt?"

"Only for a few moments, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." John replies quickly, not having to think about it.

"Okay then."

Sherlock gentle nibbles at John's nipples causing John to squirm and moan at the feeling. Sherlock takes this as the go ahead and starts to scrape his nails down John's side causing the doctor to grip his curls tightly and moan even louder.

John's moans are sending Sherlock over the edge and he moves to John's jeans, pulling them and his boxers off with a speed so fast that John doesn't even realise until the cold hits his lower body.

"Sherlock?"

"You're mine now, John. Say it, say that you're mine!" Sherlock growls, digging his nails into John's hip and causing him to buck off the bed.

"Yes, I'm yours, Sherlock. Just yours. Please, claim me."

Sherlock falters for a second, releasing his grip on John's hip.

"What did you say?"

"Dammit, Sherlock!" John drags the vampire up his body so they're staring at each other. "I want you to take me, I want to be yours. Not because you tell me to, because I want to be. Now do it!"

"As you wish, mi amor." Sherlock grins as he makes his way back to John's cock again.

"Oh God, Sherlock, not the Spanish please. I'm having enough trouble holding on as it is."

Before John can say any more, Sherlock takes his cock in his mouth again and repeats the same skills as before, but before John can come, he stops and asks John.

"Have you ever had anyone inside you before?"

"Once. But a long time ago." John pants, face flushed again.

"Then this might hurt."

"Just do it." John replies, gritting his teeth.

"Can I bite you while I do it?" Sherlock asks, seeing the vein pulsing in John's neck and licking his lips.

"Go for it." John smiles, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiles back, opening the drawer to search for lube and a condom. "Ah, you had everything prepared."

"Yeah, found them earlier in _your_ drawer." John grins wickedly.

"Oops."

"It's okay."

"Good." Sherlock replies, pulling on the condom and lubing himself up.

He pushes straight into John's hole and John screams loudly.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry. Shall I stop?" Sherlock asks nervously, touching John's cheek.

"No ... It's okay. Just ... carry on." John replies through gritted teeth.

Sherlock nods and pulls out slowly before pushing back in gently. John squirms and grits his teeth again.

"John, I'm going to bite you now and I'm afraid it's going to hurt."

"Do it."

"Okay." Sherlock replies softly, his fangs extend and he gently nips at John's throat.

After a few moments, the pain subsides and all John can feel is pleasure. But just as he's getting used to Sherlock's cock inside him, Sherlock bites him hard and John is screaming again, scraping his nails down Sherlock's back causing deep slashes.

Then pleasure hits him again and he moans deeply, the assault on his neck and body actually turning him on and slowly making this the best sex of his life.

"Sherlock! Oh Christ, Sherlock!"

Sherlock stops and looks at John, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Don't stop! Carry on, please." John cries, bringing Sherlock's head back to his neck.

"You like this?"

"God, yes. It's amazing, Sherlock."

"Keep talking to me. Tell me why you like it." Sherlock replies before sinking his teeth back into John's neck.

"It's just ... fantastic. My whole body is on fire. And ... I can feel my pulse slowing but ... I don't care. It's so ... amazing. You are ... mmm, really _fucking_ amazing!"

Sherlock bites harder causing John to buck and grind his hips into Sherlock's causing the vampire to growl into John's neck.

They continue like this until John feels dizzy, the loss of blood making him suddenly very weak.

"John, now comes the horrible part. You're going to ... You have to drink _something_."

"You mean blood, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Here." Sherlock replies, cutting his wrist with his teeth and handing it over to John. "Drink, please, my love. I don't want you to starve."

John looks warily at Sherlock's wrist and then at Sherlock before licking the blood and swallowing it.

Then his vampire teeth start to extend, blood lust taking over him. He bites hard into Sherlock's wrist causing the younger man to flinch in pain.

"Okay, John. Stop. Stop now. That's enough."

But John is a lot stronger than Sherlock and pulls hard on his arm.

"John!" Sherlock cries, managing to yank his wrist away.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Really I am, I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, my love. It's perfectly normal. But you're really strong and needy."

"And you're very possessive." John smiles, licking his lips of excess blood.

"Is that bad?" Sherlock asks nervously.

"No, it's perfect. I like it." John replies, bringing Sherlock down for a passionate kiss.

"Well, you're a vampire now. How does it feel?"

"Weird, but good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now time to sleep, you're still very weak, as am I, thanks to you trying to drain me." Sherlock grins, lying next to John and pulling the cover over them.

"Is that possible?"

"No. We _borrow_ blood, the only thing a stronger vampire can do is poison another. But you can't drain another vampire of blood."

"How is that possible?"

"You have the superior vampires, then the lower level vampires and then the new vampires; you. The venom is more potent as it has been in the veins for longer. Once you've lived as long as me or are one of the first turned then you become a superior vampire and you look for a mate."

"So I'll have to look for a new mate?"

"No, you're my mate for life now. Well, if you can put up with me for ... forever."

"Forever. I promise. I mean, there may be days I want to kill you but I can stand forever with you."

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Tu eres mi alma gemela." Sherlock smiles, kissing John softly and curling up into his arms.

"Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"You mean it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd love to, John."

"We'll talk more about it in the morning then. Goodnight, mi amor hermoso."

"Goodnight, John."

Sherlock sighs and curls into a ball, arm wrapped around John tightly. John smiles sweetly and pulls Sherlock closer, kissing his forehead and hearing Sherlock sigh contentedly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Spanish Translations for those who don't know:  
> \- mi amor hermoso = my beautiful/handsome love  
> \- Yo tambiénte amo = I love you too  
> \- Quiero estar contigo para siempre = I want to be with you forever  
> \- Tu eres mi alma gemela = You are my soulmate  
> \- Quieres casarte conmigo = Will you marry me


	3. Stupidity and Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock isn't too happy by Mycroft's announcement which confuses John.  
> But when John tries to backtrack on marrying Sherlock, the younger man is terrified that John will leave him so the doctor proves just how much he wants the younger man.
> 
> Italic - Telepathic Connections

"Mycroft." Sherlock greets with disdain as he walks into the living room.

"Sherlock." Mycroft replies, locking eyes with his little brother. "How is John?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The doctor replies, stepping into the room behind Sherlock.

"I see you turned him, dear brother."

"Excuse me, I am in the room!" John exclaims, stepping in between the two brothers.

"Yes, well ..."

"Hey! You're going to have to get used to me, Mycroft. Remember, I'm immortal now."

"Apologies, John." Mycroft replies, with a slight nod.

"Thank you. Now, I think I'll get changed before I have my morning tea, hopefully you'll be gone by then." John replies cruelly, turning and leaving the two brothers.

"You're going to ask Lestrade to marry you." It's more a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. And John has already asked you."

"How would you know?"

"Sherlock, really?" Mycroft asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, that's different." Sherlock replies, not meeting Mycroft's eyes.

"How exactly?"

"Well ..." Sherlock breaks off.

"Exactly. I'll repeat what John said, you'll have to get used to him, Sherlock."

"Why Lestrade though?" Sherlock asks innocently, like a child when a parent gets remarried.

"Because he's ... he gets ... because I wanted to turn him." Mycroft stammers, trying to keep his patience.

"That hard to say you love him, hmm?" Sherlock smirks.

"Don't start, Sherlock. And what about you and John? Can't you admit you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it. Go on, say it."

"I love John!" Sherlock exclaims in exasperation.

Mycroft smiles in pleasure.

Sherlock follows his eye line and turns to see John standing at the doorway; utterly stunned.

All three of them know that the relationship is now extremely serious if Sherlock was willing to cave to Mycroft.

"Do you love him, John?" Mycroft asks, his smile gone and face serious again.

 _You don't have to ans ..._ Sherlock was cut off mid-telepathic thought by John, who replies immediately with, "Yes, I do. Very much. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

John continues as he walks over to Sherlock and places his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Sherlock processes this for a second and as John looks down at him, he smiles in understanding and mutual agreement.

"Well, it's time I was off then." Mycroft replies, standing up and eyeing the mates for a second before heading for the door. "Goodbye, Sherlock, John."

"Yes, goodbye, Mycroft." John replies, slightly stunned.

Mycroft's footsteps echo down the stairs and then the front door shuts, letting silence fall on the flat.

Sherlock looks John in the eyes; they both know that words don't need to be spoken but Sherlock speaks anyway, "John."

"I know, love. I know." Is all John says, gently stroking Sherlock's curls.

 _He's planning on asking Lestrade to marry him._ Sherlock tells John through his telepathy instead of speaking, afraid his voice will fail him.

_And? I asked you to marry me._

_But Lestrade is boring and ordinary._

_You don't approve of your brother's partner?_ He laughs out loud, receiving a glare from Sherlock.

"What? I'm just saying, Sherlock, I mean I thought you liked Lestrade?"

"Yes, but now he's immortal. I have to put up with his idiocy forever now." Sherlock whines.

"Poor you." John giggles and ruffles Sherlock's hair, heading for the kitchen. "Tea? Toast?"

"Tea and toast would be lovely." Sherlock replies distractedly.

"Stop it." John replies, bringing in a tray of two mugs of tea and a plate of toast.

"What?"

"Thinking. You're giving me a headache." John chuckles affectionately.

"Sorry." Sherlock replies sadly.

"Do you think we're rushing into this?" John asks, despite himself.

"What?" Sherlock asks, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Into marriage. I mean, we've only just become mates and there's me talking about marriage. Am I rushing you into something that ..." John breaks off, knowing his point is clear.

"No. Of course not!" Sherlock replies, struggling to hide the fear from his voice. He jumps up from his seat, cup smashing on the floor as it slips from his trembling hands.

"John." He continues, kneeling in front of John and gripping the doctor's hands hard enough to hurt. "Please, don't ... don't." Sherlock almost sobs out.

John looks down at his mate; so confused and frightened. And lost.

It's usual for a vampire to react this way if they feel they're losing their mate. John doesn't know how he knows this, probably his vampire instincts and the bond they share.

Sherlock's grip on John's hands tightens; it doesn't hurt as John would have been stronger than him if the detective wasn't a vampire, due to John's body structure. But even now, John is the stronger of the two vampires; Sherlock being faster. In fact, it's not unusual for vampire mates to consist of a speed vampire and a strength vampire.

"I'm not leaving you. Not ever. I promise. Like I've said, you're stuck with me now. I was just saying that, you don't seem happy about Mycroft and Lestrade getting married so I thought you were worried about us getting married so soon." John replies, trying to console his mate as best he can, stroking his knuckles softly.

Sherlock's eyes soften, then seem to blaze like a raging fire, and John knows that look.

In milliseconds, Sherlock's in John's lap; long legs on either side of John's and face so close that John feels his whole body light up as though the fire in Sherlock's eyes is spreading through and burning John.

"Bedroom. Now." John growls lowly, pushing Sherlock off him; his eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, _sir_." Sherlock grins, running for the bedroom.

He's gone in seconds and John's not surprised he was given the speed of a cheetah when he has legs so perfect for his ability. John follows nearly as fast, catching Sherlock and slamming him against the nearest wall, smiling as it leaves a near-perfect indentation of Sherlock's body.

“So beautiful.” John smiles, repeating what he’s already said and thought, for the millionth time.

“I’ve never really thought about human emotions or desires before, but, this is so hot.” Sherlock replies, clearly enjoying being pinned to a wall so forcefully.

“Oh, God, Sherlock. Don’t say things like that, we’ll never make it to the bed otherwise.” John replies, trying to suppress a moan escaping his lips.

Sherlock doesn’t miss the look of pure arousal in his John’s eyes or the rock-hard arousal digging into his hip either.

John loosens his grip slightly, trying to control himself and as he does, Sherlock takes advantage and moves them over to the bed with so much speed that John’s head spins.

“Impatient sod.” He growls in the detective’s ear.

“You wanted the bed. I was more than up for … experimenting.” Sherlock whispers in John’s ear, emphasising the last word like it’s the sexiest thing in the world and John knows it isn’t but coming out of Sherlock’s mouth, it really is.

John bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut; Sherlock making easy work of removing his jeans.

Sherlock looks at John for a moment; this is how he’d always wanted him; cheeks flushed, pupils dilated and cock hard from just one touch. He wonders if this is how it will always be, John lay out in front of him and begging for it.

He feels said doctor’s eyes on him, questioning and worried but there’s something much deeper and Sherlock can’t speak.

_I like you like this, so open and wanting. It’s so perfect._

John’s head falls back with a groan and his head fills with images of what Sherlock can do to him.

“Oh, John. I can do all of that if you want.” Sherlock replies, voice husky with lust and it almost makes John come right then and there.

“Sher … lock. Please.” John begs and he knows it’s so cringy but he doesn’t care.

“What do you want, John?” Sherlock whispers against John’s thigh, his breath warm and making John’s erection twitch.

“You … inside me.” John whispers breathlessly.

“Mmm, sounds perfect.” Sherlock smiles, moving back up John’s shaking form.

John grabs Sherlock roughly and kisses him, grinding his hips against Sherlock’s.

Sherlock moans and starts to lift John’s jumper off, breaking the kiss for mere seconds.

As he starts to take his t-shirt off, John moves his hands to Sherlock’s shirt, hastily pulling the buttons open. He pulls the shirt off Sherlock’s shoulders; admiring the beauty in front of him, before kissing his chest.

Sherlock places his hand on John’s head, keeping him as close as possible.

John pulls them both back down and nibbles Sherlock’s neck gently, Sherlock pulling his own jeans and boxers off, followed by John’s boxers.

At this, John bites harder; the skin to skin contact spurring him on. This is their first time having sex as vampires and John isn’t going to waste a second.

“Oh, John.” Sherlock gasps, gripping John harder.

He pulls away to grab the lube and condom, John whining in protest.

“Oh, John. So needy.” Sherlock purrs, as he lubes himself up.

“Can you blame me when I’ve got such a gorgeous creature in my bed?” John replies with a smile.

Sherlock bites his lip but John can still hear the moan in his throat.

“Ready?” Sherlock asks, gaining some of his composure back.

“Yes, do it, please.”

Sherlock smiles and pushes into John gently, earning a moan from the doctor.

Once John is comfy with Sherlock inside him, he pulls out and thrusts in hard, making John’s hips rise of the bed and a loud moan to escape.

“That’s it, John. You like this, don’t you?” Sherlock purrs as he thrusts in hard again.

He earns a loud moan in response.

“Good, John.”

It doesn’t take long before John’s nearly undone so Sherlock leans over the doctor slightly.

John grabs the detective and bites his neck again, smiling as a loud moan escapes the detective’s lips.

He continues to lick and suck at the skin there, feeling shivers down Sherlock’s back. At the same time, he scrapes his nails down the slender back, leaving cuts in his wake.

Sherlock removes John’s teeth from his neck, handing him his wrist instead.

“Drink.” He whispers, still thrusting into John.

John does as he’s told; biting Sherlock’s wrist and drinking as much blood as he can. He puts a hand up to Sherlock’s hair, clearly teasing him with the veins in his wrist and arm.

_You too._

And Sherlock doesn’t need to be told twice, he bites into John’s inviting wrist and John’s hips buck off the bed, a loud moan muffled by Sherlock’s wrist.

It’s enough to send them both over the edge as they both come violently together.

John let’s go of Sherlock’s wrist, panting hard while Sherlock just collapses on top of him.

“Wow.” John pants, kissing Sherlock’s curls.

“Yeah.” Sherlock sighs happily.

“That … was … so … hot.” John smiles, meeting Sherlock’s eyes.

“Definitely. And next time, _I’ll_ be on the bottom.” Sherlock smirks.

John moans again at the thought.

“But for now, sleep.”

“Mm, sounds good.” John agrees, not caring that they’re both a sticky mess.

“Night, my love.” Sherlock says, kissing John softly. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” John replies, eyes drifting closed. 

Sherlock rests his head on John’s chest, sleep taking over him.

**Two Weeks Later**

“So how’s it feel being married?” Lestrade smiles at John.

“Good, yeah. I mean, its official now but there was no denying we were made for each other.”

“Yeah, took you long enough to realise though.”

“You knew?”

“I’ve known Sherlock for five years, of course I knew when he’d found someone he wanted to be with. He stopped brooding and being a complete ass when you came around.”

John smiles slightly, seemingly ignorant that he could have changed a man’s personality without even knowing it.

“Obviously I didn’t know he was a vampire before Mycroft but I knew there was something about him.”

“So, what about you? How’s it feel being immortal?”

“Still unbelievable. I didn’t even know Mycroft could _fancy_ anyone, let alone me.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Greg. You’re an attractive guy. I gotta admit, from the day I met you, I thought so. But I tried hiding the fact that I might be gay or bisexual. Harry got abused for it and I didn’t want to be the disappointment of the family.”

“Yeah. At least you’re happy now. So, have you told her?”

“Yeah. She said she’d be here but …”

“Johnny!”

“What?”

“Hey, little brother. Come give me a hug then.”

“Harry? Bloody hell.” John replies, stunned.

She wraps him up in a tight hug and John has to admit, he’s glad she’s here.

“Look at you. Oh, so handsome.” She smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Harry, you look great.”

“Been off the alcohol for four months now. Being a vampire helps though, alcohol knocks me sick now.”

“You’re … you’re a vampire too?”

“Yeah, that’s why me and Clara had so many problems. She thought I’d reject her and it terrified her. Speaking of Clara, Clara!”

A very beautiful brunette woman looks up, smiles and begins to walk over.

“Clara, John.”

“Oh, it’s so nice to meet you, finally. Harry’s told me so much about you. Army doctor in Afghanistan and now a vampire? You’ve come quite a way, haven’t you?” She smiles sweetly.

“Yeah. Speaking of such. Sherlock!”

The detective is currently laughing with a group of people but as soon as he hears his name, he walks away without so much as a goodbye.

“Ah, Harry. The absence of alcohol is looking good on you.”

Harry looks at John, who just smiles.

“Bloody hell, work that out long ago?”

“That you were an alcoholic, yes. But in your absence, I had no clue you had kicked the habit.”

“Well, four months now.”

“I’m impressed, truly. It must have been hard.” Sherlock gives her a genuine warm smile that Harry returns easily.

“Yes, it was. Thank you for understanding, Sherlock.”

“You’re … welcome.” Sherlock smiles.

“Anyway, glad to see someone’s finally made an honest man out of my little Johnny.” Harry teases affectionately.

“I stopped being your ‘little Johnny’ over twenty years ago, Harry.” John replies with a smile.

“That’s true. Well, now you’re _Sherlock’s_ little Johnny.” Harry smiles and winks cheekily.

“I can assure you, Harry, there’s nothing _little_ about John.” Sherlock replies with a straight face and John feels a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Are we gonna have to put up this all the time?” Lestrade asks, exasperated but there’s a hint of a smile.

“Of course.”

“Alright, Sherlock. Enough of that. Come on, let’s go see Mycroft.” John replies, quickly dragging Sherlock away.

Sherlock makes a sound of disgust at the mention of his brother’s name but let’s John drag him away anyway.

“Ah, and here’s the happy couple.” Mycroft introduces them to the other guests.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock replies, not even trying to hide the distaste in his voice.

“Ah, dear brother. How are you?” Mycroft smiles and it annoys Sherlock as usual.

“Fine.”

“Good. John, thank you for inviting me. I know how hard it must have been to convince Sherlock. You’re a very persuasive man.” Mycroft continues to smile.

“You’re welcome, Mycroft and I know Sherlock is happy you could make it.” John smiles back, earning a slight snort from Sherlock. “On the inside.” He adds, elbowing Sherlock in the ribs to encourage him to smile.

Sherlock forces a smile that looks too painful for even John to ignore.

“Well, we best be off then. We’ve a honeymoon to be on, after all.” John smiles, dragging Sherlock away before a brotherly spat can occur at their wedding.

“Bye, guys.” Lestrade smiles, waving them off as they get into their limo.

“Bye, Greg. Don’t worry, I’ll bring him back fit enough for any cases.” John replies, a huge grin on his face as he waves goodbye to the Inspector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter I've done. I'll do another one soon xxxxxx


	4. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, John and Sherlock have a little vampire for a daughter.  
> But unfortunately, even after three years of marriage, the boys still have unresolved issues.  
> Can they get past them for the sake of their little family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This is the final chapter and it's a special one :) Enjoy xxxx

“Can you believe she's four years old already, Sher?” John asks his husband, looking at their sleeping daughter.

“She's very beautiful, John. And she's growing up fast.” Sherlock agrees, wrapping his arms around John's waist.

“She _is_ a vampire, Sherlock. What do you expect?”

“I know. I wish she was ours.” Sherlock sighs sadly.

“She is _ours_ , Sherlock. Remember. Irene left her in our care before she was killed.”

“I mean, I wish we could have created her ourselves.”

“We're both men, Sherlock. Unless you have some parts that I haven't noticed yet.” John teases, looking over his shoulder at his husband and quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, you can be so oblivious at times.” Sherlock smirks into his husband's shoulder.

“I think I'd notice _that_ , idiot.” John replies affectionately.

“You didn't notice that ...”

“What?”

“Nothing, John. Ignore me.” Sherlock whispers, letting go off his husband and moving back slightly.

“I didn't notice _what_ , love?” John asks softly, turning around and looking at Sherlock.

“I said it doesn't matter.”

 _You were going to say that I didn't notice that you were in love with me, weren't you? Remember, Sher, I can hear your thoughts now._ John replies through telepathy, knowing this is the only way to deal with the more emotional conversations.

 _It's true though and you can't deny it, John._ Sherlock shoots back and John physically recoils at the hurt there.

He'd thought they had got passed this; emotionally battering each other through telepathy. At first they'd done it to prevent Emma (their daughter) from hearing it, but three years on and they were still doing it.

 _Do you know how much it hurt me to see you with those women?! How angry I became because I wanted you with me and you would just run off with one of them._ Sherlock adds, flooding John's mind with his own anger and pain.

“Hey! Don't blame me for that! You pushed me away at every opportunity, Sherlock!” John yells, causing his daughter to stir in her sleep.

“I _never_ pushed you away! You always _walked_ away!” Sherlock yells back, turning around and getting into his husband's personal space. “You made it _perfectly_ clear that you never wanted me! Not until you knew I was a vampire!”

John growls and grabs Sherlock by the throat, lifting him off his feet.

“That isn't true and you know it, Sherlock. Why else would I have let you claim me that first night?” John growls, gripping Sherlock tighter.

“When you two have finished.” Mycroft growls from the doorway.

“Piss off, Mycroft. This has _nothing_ to do with you.” John snaps, not even looking at the older Holmes.

“It is when you have your hand around my brother's neck, John! Put him down!” Mycroft actually yells.

Emma whimpers in her sleep and Mycroft looks over at the little girl.

“Remember that you both gave her some of your blood. She is feeling _everything_ you both are right now. _Don't_ make the child suffer because of your unresolved issues. Now, behave!”

“Apologise. Now, Sherlock. Do it. Say you're sorry for _ever_ thinking that I didn't want you.” John says, his voice breaking.

_I'm sorry, John. Truly I am. Please, forgive me._

John lowers Sherlock to the ground and releases his hold on his neck.

“Now, if you two have finished, I have an anniversary dinner to attend. Please, _don't_ make me come around again.”

“You can go now, Mycroft.” Sherlock replies in a near whisper, eyes still on John.

“Thank you.” Mycroft nods, turning and leaving the flat.

“Mycroft, really?” John asks, giving Sherlock a confused expression.

“Defence mechanism. Whenever I was in trouble, my mind would automatically summon Mycroft. That ... hasn't happened in a while.”

“And I put you back in that place. You summoned the only man you knew could stop me. I'm so sorry, Sher.”

“I pushed you too hard, John. I never meant what I said. I'm sorry.”

“I love you so much, Sher. Why did we never talk about this? Mycroft's right, if we don't talk this out then Emma is going to suffer.”

“I've said everything I needed to say, John. And I already knew what you wanted to say. Just, promise me you won't leave me, no matter how hard I push.”

“I promise, Sherlock. And, you promise me, if _ever_ I hurt you again, summon Mycroft. Don't let me kill you, Sherlock, please.”

“You won't. You're too good for that, John.” Sherlock whispers, leaning in to kiss his husband.

Emma murmurs in her sleep, feeling as the balance and calmed is restored.

“Irene did a lot of things wrong but she definitely did one thing right.” John whispers, looking back over at their daughter.

“She was the only person who despised ever becoming a vampire and in the end, she had no choice in her fate. It's actually a shame she didn't survive, we could use some more allies.”

“Yeah, but at least she left us a perfect gift.”

“A _very_ perfect gift.”

“Are we alright now?” John asks tentatively, wrapping his arms around Sherlock.

“There will always be days when we fight, John. But as long as neither of us gives up, we'll _always_ be alright.” Sherlock replies softly, wrapping his arms around John and kissing his hair.

“I've never going to leave you, Sherlock. _Never_.”

“And I will never leave you, my love.”

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I never meant to kill Irene but well, she was unnecessary for the story and hey, why not? What did you think of Sherlock's defence mechanism. Bet you never expected that :D  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this xxxx


End file.
